1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet PCs and electronic books readers are popular due to their portability and a multiple entertainment functions. In use, such an electronic device may be handheld or set on a desk or a lap. This may not achieve an optimum display angle and is also often inconvenient. In order to solve the problem, a plurality of support mechanisms is provided to support the electronic device. However, these existing support mechanisms are generally complicated and relatively large, thus it is inconvenient to carry such support mechanisms.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.